


Metal in the Moonlight

by Melodic_Alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Armor!Al, Elricest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodic_Alchemist/pseuds/Melodic_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Al confess their love and partake in a night of passion in the moonlight. Lemon, Armor!Al</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal in the Moonlight

Edward Elric sighed deeply as he shoved his state alchemist's watch into the nightstand drawer. The young alchemist was exhausted from his long day of running from Scar, a dangerous murderer, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Glancing across the room at his younger brother, Alphonse, Ed couldn't help but smile; Al was playing with a stray kitten they had found on the road. Normally, Edward would be highly against keeping a pet because he felt it wouldn't be getting the proper care, since he and his brother were always traveling, but Al seemed to like this particular creature so much that Edward had let him take it home for the night, with the understanding that "that noisy scrap of fur goes out in the morning". Going back to what he was doing, Edward kicked off his boots and pulled his remaining clothing off in preparation for bedtime, leaving only his black boxers on. As usual, though, Edward saw the familiar glint of shifting metal in the moonlight out of the corner of his eye; Alphonse's attention had been captured by his brother's bare skin, leaving the kitten to roam around the small military dorm room unattended. There was no reason to question Al's sudden interest in his brother, though. Edward knew all too well what feelings his own brother harbored deep down, away from the public, the same feelings that he himself had. A sharp pain shot through the blond's heart as he thought of what he was doing to his brother. Alphonse desperately wanted to be with him, but Edward simply would not allow it. Edward knew he was hurting Alphonse, but he still had some morals left, despite having used a forbidden type of alchemy to bring his mother back. Having a relationship with his own brother, however much he wanted it, would be sinking too low, in Ed's opinion. Besides, they had a strict reputation to uphold. If anyone at all discovered what they felt for each other, Edward would certainly be stripped of his title and sent straight back home to Winry and Pinako, with no other way to do the research they needed to get their bodies back. The stakes were just too high. Edward smiled a little, a smile full of all the emotions he wished he could express. The elder crossed the room to where the younger sat on his own cot, taking the cold metal helmet into his hands and kissing where there should've been a warm, rosy cheek. "Goodnight, Alphonse. Remember, that kitten leaves tomorrow."

Wordlessly, the armor head nodded, the lights fading in the eye slits as he blinked. Ed retreated to his bed and crawled in, snuggling into the crisp, white sheets. It didn't take long for Edward to fall asleep, his mouth hanging open lazily and a steady stream of drool flowing onto the pillow. Suddenly, maybe 30 minutes later,a large leather finger poked Ed's face gently.

"Brother? Are you asleep?"

The small shirtless body rolled over and cracked his eyes to see his towering brother standing over him. "Well, I _was_." He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What is it, Al?"

Alphonse returned to his own bed and sat down, making the frame sink and groan under his weight as if it were in pain. The suit of armor twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Well, Brother, I tried to let it go, but..." Al paused and stared out the window, as if he was afraid to make eye contact with Ed. "...I can't just ignore how I feel. Especially when you undress in front of me, and when you kiss me goodnight."

Ed closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore every little tormenting voice in his head that was telling him to screw society and be with Al. "Hey, Alphonse." The hunk of metal didn't move. "

Alphonse, look at me," Edward demanded in a big brother-like tone that he rarely used.

That soft voice that Ed loved so much drifted from the armor and to Edward's ears with a metallic accent that was all-too familiar. "Please don't be mad, Edward, but all I want is to be with you. I love you."

Edward's resolve crumbled like the charred remains of his own home; Alphonse had never openly confessed his love, and Edward found himself thrilled beyond words.

"Alphonse, come over here."

Hesitantly, Al rose from the mattress and, with heavy footsteps, made his way to his brother. He sat down next to Ed, his brother grabbing his leather glove and pressing his lips to each finger gingerly, a light kiss being bestowed to the unfeeling appendages. Golden eyes met red ones; Ed's voice cracked with emotion as he whispered, "I love you too."

If metal could cry, Alphonse most certainly would've shed years of joy. Instead, he pulled Edward to his chest as gently as he could, wishing he was warmer for his brother. Ed sighed and pressed his cheek against his cold sibling, allowing his eyes to slip closed. Al's hands went to his brother's freely flowing hair, stroking it softly. Ed purred deep down in his throat, making Al hug him slightly closer. The only thing that could have made that moment better, Ed decided, was if he could kiss Alphonse on the lips that he no longer had. The desire to feel his brother's warm skin and lips made him ache inside.

"Hey, Ed?"

The brothers' peaceful moment was disrupted by Alphonse, his voice wavering slightly with nervousness. Edward cracked his eyes. "Hm?" Resuming his soft strokes, Al answered, "We feel the same way, don't we?" The smaller boy nodded, whispering, "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Then... why don't we be... you know... together?"

Uncertainty about what to do next shot through Ed like an icy bullet. Should he really condone an incestuous relationship? It came down to two choices: Become more than brothers and make Al happy, but also risk getting kicked out of the military, or stay just brothers and watch Al suffer, but stay in the military for sure. Edward tried his hardest to figure out what to do, silently weighing his options as he rested in his brother's arms. Eventually, he came to a conclusion. There, immensely enjoying all the non-brotherly contact, finally having admitted his love, Edward realized there was no other direction to go than forward. Taking a deep breath and silently asking his mother's forgiveness, Ed replied,

"Alright. Fuck what everyone thinks. Let's be together, Al."

If that statement did not echo the true essence of Edward Elric, then no other words did or ever would.

The armor gasped and held Ed tighter. "You- You mean it, Brother? Even with me like this, you still love me this way?"

Looking up into his brother's eyes, Edward smiled. "Of course. You're the same Alphonse I fell in love with." He rapped his automail knuckles on Al's chest plate. "We're both the same, just wrapped up in all this sin."

Al sighed and laced his fingers with Edward's metal ones. After a while, Ed kissed Alphonse's cheek and wiggled out of his grasp, standing up and stretching. "We better get to bed," he said, hints of reluctance present in the young alchemist's words. Alphonse rose from the cot and crossed the room to his bed, laying down on his back, steel feet hanging over the end. As Ed was crawling into bed, though, he grit his teeth sharply and clutched his flesh leg. "Shit..."

Al sat up quickly. "Everything alright, Brother?"

Shaking his head no, Ed groaned and collapsed sideways onto the bed, still clutching his leg. "C-cramp," he managed to spit out in a breathy gasp. Alphonse was back at his bedside in an instant, his large hands gently stretching his leg, Ed's muscles eventually relaxing. Ed lifted his head slightly and smiled a little. "Thanks, Al. I'm just too damn tense all over."

Al sighed. "You should take some time for yourself, Brother. You're constantly tense. It's not healthy." Suddenly, the younger Elric got an idea. Caressing Ed's cheek, Al asked, "Why don't I give you a massage?" Edward grinned. "That would be great."

Ed stretched out on the bed on his stomach, looking over his shoulder at Alphonse. "My back is the worst," he stated. "That, and where my automail connects." Al nodded and got to work, pressing into his brother's back first. He ran his hands in gentle circles, applying slight pressure. Then he pressed firmly in two knots that he had discovered, kneading until they were undone. Ed's face was that of pure pleasure as his pain was relieved, his chin resting on the mattress and his eyes closed, a gentle sigh passing over his lips with each touch. Al soon moved to Ed's automail port, and once he was done there, Edward rolled over onto his back, smiling sweetly up at Alphonse.

"Thank you, Al." He stretched his entire body out, every muscle from his flesh fingers to his flesh toes contracting and releasing. Al found himself dazed again by his brother's beauty. Not fully aware of what he was doing, he extended a cautious hand and ran it over his brother's bare chest. Ed's eyes shot open and he sucked in a sharp breath as the rough leather flicked over one of the boy's nipples. The gasp snapped Al out of his daze, his red eyes darting to Ed's even redder face. He withdrew his hand, looking at the floor as he spoke. "S-sorry Brother!"

Ed had to take a moment to clear his head. He sat up in bed and took a deep breath, fighting off the intense arousal his sibling had caused.

"I-it's alright, Al." Ed smiled a little. Alphonse was relieved that Edward didn't seem angry, but just to clarify, Al asked, "I didn't make things awkward, did I?"

Edward blushed even harder. "No, I actually, uh... liked it," he said quietly, obviously embarrassed.

Before he could stop it, a snort escaped Alphonse. Fiery golden eyes flashed dangerously at the younger.

"Al, quit laughing!" Alphonse cupped Ed's cheek, and as he stared lovingly into Ed's eyes, he realized that no matter what happened to them in the future, whether they ever became human again or not, Alphonse would always love his brother, no matter what. Edward brought his flesh hand up to Al's and leaned into the leathery touch, closing his eyes and muttering, “You mean so much to me.”

Al returned the sentiment and lowered his other hand to Ed's chest, rubbing gently across the perfect skin. As he rubbed lower towards the elastic waist band of his boxers, Al stopped, worried about what Ed's reaction would be if he went any further. Ed cracked his eyes and gave his brother a reassuring smile, squeezing the large hand under his.

"It's alright," he whispered, letting his eyes slip closed again.

Alphonse nodded and let his hand slide under the black fabric, grasping the elastic and pulling it down slowly. He tossed the boxers on the floor and moved his hand away from his brother's cheek. Ed lay down on his back, spreading his legs ever so slightly. Alphonse reached for his brother's semi-hard cock, pausing to ask, "Are you sure, Brother?"

Ed nodded and blushed harder, his entire face a bright pink. Al grabbed it gently, watching Ed's body seize for a moment before relaxing. He moved his hand slowly, Edward moaning softly at the friction between the leather and his own flesh. "A little faster," Ed whispered into the darkness, gasping as Alphonse obeyed. His hand slid quickly along the hard flesh, his thumb rubbing over the tip occasionally and spreading pre-come. Edward's hips soon began to thrust up by themselves, tiny explosions of white light appearing in his line of sight, and his breathing became hot and heavy. His climax was approaching, and fast, but he didn't want things to end just yet. He grabbed Al's cold metal wrist to stop him. Al let go of his cock immediately. "Everything alright?"

Ed nodded, still panting."Yeah, _very_ alright. I just wanted to do something else before the night's over."

"Like what?" To answer him, Edward brought Al's finger to his mouth, licking it and then sucking on it gently, never breaking eye contact. Alphonse caught on quickly to what his brother was trying to tell him. Al removed his finger and nodded silently. Edward flipped over on his stomach, propped up on his knees and elbows so that his ass was in the air. He was still blushing worse than he ever had before; he had never exposed himself like this. Alphonse, though, felt honored. Edward rarely let his guard down, but he trusted Al enough to let him do this.

Al gently rubbed his brother's opening with his thumb, making the muscles relax. Edward squirmed a little in anticipation and made soft noises of want. Al pushed his finger in all the way, stopping once he was all the way in. Underneath him, Ed's eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting heavily, adjusting to the uncomfortable stretching. After a few minutes, Ed pushed his hips back a little. His eyes widened and he moaned loudly, arching his back when Al's finger sank in further. Alphonse took this as his cue to move. The suit of armor pulled out almost all the way, then thrust back in roughly. Edward gripped the sheets under him, moaning, "A-Al...Harder..."

Alphonse made his thrusts quick and deep, one particularly deep thrust hitting Edward's prostate full-on. Ed gasped and cried out loudly.

"Al! Fuck yes!"

Al couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's reaction. He suddenly slowed his movements, eventually stopping. Ed looked back at Al, whimpering a little.

"Why don't you lay on your back, Brother? I just got the knots out of your back, and if we keep going like this, you'll get stiff again."

Nodding, Ed turned himself around and plopped on his back, Alphonse resuming his movements right away, his finger stroking against Ed's nerves each time. Alphonse believed he would never stop marveling at his brother's pure beauty. His muscles and skin put Alphonse in a daze, and he constantly wished he could feel the warmth of his sibling. But what he was doing at the moment would suffice for the time being until he himself possessed the warmth he had so long ago. For ages, Alphonse had wished he could be the one to make his brother squirm and thrash and moan and sweat and scream in the most amazing and pleasant of ways, and as he thrust as hard as he could, never tiring, because he lacked a body that could, his most secret of wishes was fulfilled. Edward bit into his own flesh and screamed loudly, his arm muffling his sounds of passion as his cock twitched, spraying his chest and Al's armor with his hot seed. Al kept thrusting and wrapped his free hand around Ed's member, milking it as the boy's body was wracked with spasms from the unbelievable pleasure. Sweat coated Ed's body all over as he finally calmed down, Alphonse pulling out and wiping Ed's bangs away from his flushed face. Al pulled the covers over Ed's body and whispered, "I love you, Edward," before going to the bathroom to clean his armor.

He assumed Edward would fall asleep fairly quickly, but that was not the case. As he returned to the bedroom, Alphonse was surprised to see Edward sitting up in his bed, his sheets covering his lap.

"Hey, Al?"

"Hm?"

"Come here."

He did as he was told, taking a seat on the bedside. "What's up?"

Edward looked at his younger brother, his lover, and sighed, closing his eyes as he murmured, "Do you think mom would be disappointed in us?"

The question shocked Alphonse, making his armor clank with tremors. "W-why would you ask such a thing, Brother?"

A sadistic smile crossed Ed's face, his bangs covering his eyes. "Why? We just had sex with each other, that's why!"

His brother's smile made Al a little afraid. "Oh," he said quietly, looking away. Beside him, Ed sighed heavily, his smile fading. "You never answered me. Do you think she'd be disappointed? Disgusted?"

Al shook his head. "No, I don't. Mom loved us, Edward. She'd never hate us, no matter what."

"That's not what I asked," Ed growled. "I asked if she'd be disappointed."

Al took his brother's hand, his own shaking. "Honestly... I don't know."

Ed's automail fist gripped the blankets so tightly that Al feared he would rip them. "Look, Ed. I know this isn't going to be easy." He stroked his brother's beautiful hair lovingly. "But we can't go back now."

Ed nodded. "I know." He chuckled a little. "But we'll make it. We've been through every sort of hell there is, and we're still here." His signature grin spread across his face, fire filling his eyes. "Nothing can take us down. Besides, we're closer now than we've ever been!"

Al chuckled. "Yeah, we are. And I think mom would be proud. We're making do with our current situation. We're taking care of each other, and I think she'd be satisfied with that."

Ed smiled, leaning forward and kissing the helmet. "I'll always take care of you, Al. That will never change."

They parted, Al returning to his own bed and Ed snuggling down in his. Tomorrow was a big day, and he needed his rest. With Al at his side, they would find a way to return to normal, and nothing would stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for about two weeks to get it just right. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
